EWW suger rush
by 2 cann 2
Summary: what happens when Emma gets a sugar rush? its jemma! WARNING this story has kissing cussing and jemma
1. Chapter 1

i don't own every witch way but i own this story

* * *

Emma sat alone in her home this is the first time her Dad was on a business trip. she had just finished eating pizza, ice cream, cookies,brownies and more... she was so bubble and out of her mind considering the fool moon magnified it by 200. she got up ran out the door, to the miller house, rang the bell and waited irritably. opened the door greeting Emma, but Emma ran past her down the hallway to Daniels then said we are done followed by transporting to the pool, leaving Daniel shocked and confused.

At the pool: Jax's pov.

i was doing laps when there was a splash inches away from me. I turn to see the one and only Emma looking a little crazy. before i could say anything she was laughing so hard she way crying. soon she stopped laughing and was full out crying. I pulled her in for a hug and she buried her head into my shoulder.

Emma's pov.

I was in the pool i turn to see Jax with a hilarious expression so i burst out laughing. Then my sugar rush wore off and i relished that i broke up with Danny and started to cry my eyes out at how the council waited till i was week to get me back down. To my supprize Jax pulled me into a hug and i laied my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Soon i calmed down.

Gigi's pov.

Jax asks Emma " whats wrong" in his adorable ascent as he looked down at her with his soulful eyes something Jax often tries to hid. Emma replied with " i broke up with Daniel cause the council hit me when i was weak." Jax couldn't help but say "why were you so desperate to stay with him." To my surprise Emma replies with " to make a connection with my mom she loved a human and gave up her powers and i want to have a connection to her because i never really got to know her because she died when i was born." Jax nodded knowingly and hugged he tighter and said "the connection that you have with her isn't giving up your powers its fighting for what you believe in."

Emma's pov.

At that moment i realized Jax was right and i warped my arms around hid torso and just hugged him i couldn't find words after that but i did lean up and kiss him. the kiss was priceless i had a spark I've never had before and i recognized that he could be the one.

Jax's pov.

Emma kissed me and i knew in that moment it was her. we pulled away and i asked her " would you go on a date with me." To my surprise she nodded and we kissed again. We both got out of the pool i got dressed and gave Emma my towel and walked her home only to find out she was all alone cause her dad was on a 3 day business trip and Emma invited me in and asked me to wait while she changed.

time skip

Emma's pov.

Me and Jax decided to watch a movie and of course it had to be paranormal activity but 15 minutes into it Andi came walking in and was like "Emma why is it ... are you actually watching a horror movie" only to have Jax say " no we are " and Andi screamed.

* * *

hey sorry for the cliff hanger I'll update tomorrow with Andi's reaction and the date... and i know this has nothing to do with the episodes but its a cute side story


	2. the date

Emma's pov.

Me and Jax were watching a movie when Andi came in and asked me "Why is it... wait are you watching a horror movie?" Of course Jax had to answer " no we are." That all you heard was Andi scream and glass breaking after it hit Jax. Then the lights came on and he was bleeding, Andi had hit his arm with the plate she grabbed because of the unfamiliar voice. "Jax are you okay" i said rushing to him. Jax replied saying "yeah but i would be better if she hadn't had thrown anything at me!" Then he cased a spell and made it back to normal all most as if it never Andi asked the one question i didn't have a answer to "why is Jax here and whats wrong with Dannel?"okay so maybe i do have the answer to that but its been a long night and i don't want to go through all of the details again so all i said was "its a long story and i broke up with Danny and yeah."

Jax's pov.

Andi hit me with a glass plate and Emma told her about her and Danny boy. After all that she left and Em and me finished our movie with her asleep with her head on my shoulder. As the responsible one i woke her up and she asked what time it was and i replied saying "12:34" only to have her panic screaming "what oh my god your parents and my dad must be worried cause well its after midnight and i didn't call him an-" she rambled on so i leaned down and kissed her saying" calm down your dad called and i told him we were watching a movie and you fell asleep then he asked why we were watching a movie and i told him about you and Daniel and he started cheering then said to stay here with you to make sure you'd be ok and i said ok and then i called my parents and told them i was staying here and they said ok." "oh ok well then come on," she said and got up so i followed. She went to her room and sat in bed and said "are you coming" so i walked over and joined her but not before changing _man i love magic_. soon i found that we were both in a sound sleep.

**_ time skip_**

Emma's pov.

when i woke up every thing from yesterday sunk in and i realized Jax wasn't here so i got up and went to the kitchen only to find him cooking. i had to make the comment "i thought you always used magic for this stuff." only to find him saying "somethings are better without magic, why don't you sit i just finished and was about to wake you up." i can't believe it but Jax is a awesome cook, after breakfast Jax told me to put a swim suit on. when i was done we walked to the beach and he said " our date is a day at the beach and a dinner so in you go" then he picked me up and carried me bride style till it was to his torso and dropped me in. later that day Jax took me somewhere further down the beach to where there was nowone in sight and there was a table with candles a beach blanket and a picnic. after dinner he walked me home and we were hand in hand the entire time but when we reached my porch the counsel was waiting and Agamemnon or whatever his name is said" you must break up with the human and if that isn't enough to convince you then i can do better." "well we broke up yesterday" i told him and walked inside pulling Jax with me. "oh well the to the magic realm" Aggie stated "w-w-why" i stuttered nervously and held onto Jax for comfort. " for the celebration"he stated "no thank you and if you don't mind you have to go" i told him and pointed at the door. i turned to see Jax looking shocked at he so i leaned up and kissed him.

Jax's pov.

Emma and i had a amazing day then she told off Agamemnon witch surprised me then she kissed me best day ever. "i had fun today" Emma said thanking me, "if you thought that was fun wait till tomorrow" i stated matter of factish.

* * *

Hey guy's and Gals i will update either tomorrow or in 2 day i am going to work on something i started a few days ago and might post another E.W.W. story on my profile so till next time Jemma on!


	3. authors note sorry guys but its more EWW

sorry guy's but i have 2 new every witch way story's coming out one is a demma/jemma love triangle and the other is if Jax didn't know he kissed a clone and kisses her in front of Daniel

and the more comments the more story's so leave a comment on what you want me to write about


	4. authors note on ideas!

hey guys and gals i am having a little trouble with ideas so if you have any ideas let me know by commenting or pm me and even if the idea if for another story i might do a series of one shots so let me know and i will hopefully update soon! 


	5. back soon

im back guys and gals and have a ton of ideas so the future for this story is going to be good, the next chapter should be up within a week


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**I'm back people!**

So last time I left off I was having trouble but now I know how I'm going to continue it; sorry I took so long and I hope you like it.

Jax pov.

I had he best thing planned for emmer and me that I'm sure she will love, I'm going to take her on a cruse in the Mediterranean, it 2 weeks and her dad was the one who suggested it because he thinks she should get out of town and relax. I'm surprising her with it tomorrow but for now I am going to be happy that she finally stood up for herself,(against council) I'm still shocked. For now her dad is still on a business trip but we are going to leave when he gets back tomorrow, well off to bed.

-author note-sorry it was so short I wanted to get this out because im starting a new Jemma/demma story.

Summary: the break up after math, on the beach after the demma break up; emma's upset and jax is her knight and shining armor!

So I hope you guys will check it out it should be up by the end to the week and I might make it a story of stories all Jemma of Corse, but let me know your ideas and what you think I will try to put another chapter for this story up by the end of the week.


End file.
